wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Triumph
Rory Christner, or Triumph, is a member of the Brockton Bay Protectorate. Personality Has a strong sense of right and wrong that made it hard for him to accept the appearance of Defiant. Appearance As Triumph, Rory has a gladiator/lion theme to his costume, with a gold lion helm, shoulderpads and belt, and skintight suit. He later replaced his gloves with the utilitarian, generic gloves that PRT officers wore in the field. Abilities and Powers Rory's main power is sound manipulation - he can control its force, area of effect, and unleash it in bursts. He also sports a mild healing factor, healing quicker than average with minimal scarring.Interlude 15 Triumph also has some level of super-strength, being able to punch through concrete.He was one of those guys that was big, muscular and tough enough that you’d avoid him even if he didn’t have that other power, and his other power was one that let him punch holes through concrete. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.5 History Background Rory was a perpetual second place baseball player until he went to his father for help. His father gave him a vial that gave him his power. He attempted to go major league afterwards, but the mandatory scans revealed that he had powers. He eventually joined the Brockton Bay Wards where he served as team captain for a time before he came of age and graduated to the Protectorate. Rory once asked Director Piggot to arrange interstate training sessions with the New York and Boston groups, but was refused.Sentinel 9.1 Story Start Triumph was present on stage with the rest of the Brockton Bay Protectorate at the Forsberg Gallery when the Undersiders attacked. He managed to claw enough of Skitter's bugs from his face to use his sonic shout, knocking Skitter off her feet with a shockwave. He avoided Grue's stream of containment foam before kicking a cocktail table and used it as a shield. Skitter tried to come at him from another side, but he hit her with another shockwave. He geared up to use his power again only for one of Bitch's dogs to slam into him like a rampaging bull.Tangle 6.5 Triumph later faced off against Bitch and her dogs. Skitter directed her bugs to distract him and the other members of the Protectorate and, in the chaos, the Undersiders slipped away.Parasite 10.6 Post-Leviathan Triumph accompanied Miss Militia, Battery, Weld, and Clockblocker to the middle of the lake Leviathan created to get information on the Slaughterhouse Nine. Hookwolf revealed that the Undersiders and the Travelers had been taking over the city before asking them for a truce until the Slaughterhouse Nine was dealt with.Plague 12.2 Later, Triumph was present for a meeting Director Piggot had arranged with the Brockton Bay Protectorate and Wards. Director Piggot told them of their priorities before telling them that, when they attacked, they needed to make it an absolute victory. She then told them what she wanted them to do and told them that they would act that evening.Interlude 13 When Skitter used her insects to inform them about the positions of the Slaughterhouse Nine, Triumph talked about what he and his teammates would do. He eventually broke into a run alongside them towards where Jack Slash and Bonesaw were. Prey 14.4 When Crawler was distracted, he emerged alongside Glory Girl, Miss Militia, and Prism before engaging him.Prey 14.5 Triumph later flanked Crawler and used a full-power shout to send Crawler sprawling through the clearing that Vista created. He then joined Ursa Aurora and Assault in attacking Crawler while his other teammates provided long-range support.Prey 14.6 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine When Genesis broke into his family's house, he attempted to run only to be blocked by a swarm of Skitter's bugs. He asked what the villains wanted before Trickster began to talk to his father. Atlas tore a phone he was using from his fingers and he demanded it back, saying that the phone was his priority when Trickster asked him about it.Colony 15.8 After Trickster took his sister hostage and looked up, Triumph whipped his head around and saw what Skitter had written. He used his power to blast Trickster away from his sister and then lunged forward, kicking the table so that it rammed into Trickster's midsection. He then used his power on Genesis before his family fled. Triumph picked up Trickster's body and fought his way past Skitter's bugs towards where Prism and his family went in. He heard something from the hallway closet and made a beeline for it before he saw what had happened to Prism. Telling his family to stay there, he then used his power on the human-shaped figures Skitter had created.Colony 15.9 He called out for Prism and she warned him about a tripwire. He jumped over it before landing on the stairs moments before Skitter's bugs dropped down on his head. He fell and Skitter sent her insects up his nose, mouth, ear canals, and other sensitive areas. He managed to move a short distance before he collapsed again. When Skitter noticed his condition, she eased up on him. Skitter then told the mayor what was happening to Triumph. He was having an allergic reaction to her insects' stings that was causing his throat to close up and was having trouble breathing. It was only after the mayor said that he would do anything that Skitter acted, sweeping her hand to clear the blockages before stabbing him in the thigh with an EpiPen. She told him that she hadn't wanted it to come to this and he wheezed. Triumph was taken away by paramedics to the hospital in the PRT building. He was visited by Prism who he asked out for coffee. When she mentioned how she hated being injured, he questioned her about it and listened as she told him about her past.Interlude 15 Later, he walked into an argument between Miss Militia and Assault. Assault wanted to take the fight to the enemy and go against Director Piggot's order. He was caught off guard when Vista seemed to support Assault while Kid Win didn't and commented on that before saying that he considered Shadow Stalker to be a casualty. He then told them that, while he didn't think they should take what the Undersiders and Travelers had done, that he agreed with Miss Militia. When Director Piggot entered the room alongside Defiant and Dragon, Triumph connected the dots. He then listened as they explained what they were going to do and thought about how Defiant had turned himself into a monster. Eventually, he asked why everyone was buying it before Director Piggot told him that Defiant could be sent to the Birdcage if his charges were serious enough and that, if so, Dragon would have to rethink her strategy on having her suits in Brockton Bay so that she would be able to defend herself. Realizing what was going on, he looked around the room but no one would meet his eyes. He then said that Defiant had guts for being willing to take on the Nine while being so new. He realized that he was enabling the system, but also that taking on the Nine was more important. Prism then asked him if he was okay before asking if he still wanted to get coffee. Telling her no, he then wished her a good flight before leaving the room. On the elevator, he thought about Armsmaster's actions and found that he could understand them. He told himself that he wouldn't ever do something like that and reflected on how he had changed. He ended up next to the scar, staring at the remains of Crawler and Mannequin, to search for some clue that would let him identify monster from man. When the Undersiders and Travelers attacked the PRT base, he made to lunge for Skitter only for Skitter to sidestep him before Trickster teleported her. His eyes swelled shut due to her bugs before he backed up to the window to block Trickster's sight.Monarch 16.2 Later, Triumph was present when the Undersiders came back and told them that they hadn't taken Vista. Miss Militia told Skitter how she didn't hold her punches and that she had come really close to killing him before giving out two possible scenarios. Tattletale told them how the Undersiders and Travelers had been working under Coil before they told them about Noelle. When Skitter told them that Noelle was a nascent Endbringer, he called bullshit. Tattletale then began to explain, telling them how Noelle's powers had been transforming her and how Noelle's power worked. Miss Militia told them that they had an agreement on the contingency that they had a hostage and then directed Triumph to pat Skitter down after she volunteered to be their hostage. Fanart Gallery triumph_costume_concept_by_lonsheep-dawxenx.jpg|Triumph by Lonsheep|link=https://lonsheep.deviantart.com/art/Triumph-Costume-Concept-659968125 Triumph by ridtom.png|Illustration by Ridtom References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Blaster Category:Brute Category:Wards Category:Vial Cape Category:Point of View Character Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters